


We have Forever

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Love, First Time, Hufflepuff, Innocence, Kissing, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: This is a short story, shaping the final moments between Cho and Cedric before he enters the maze at the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	We have Forever

<https://krumpuffera03.tumblr.com/post/628732872221704192/we-have-forever-krumpuffer-harry-potter-j>Forver

Two shadows pass down a hidden corridor. Hand in hand. The girl is bouncing a bit, nervously checking over her shoulder, she lets out a giggle as the boy pulls her in and kisses her. He is tall, a bag over his shoulder and his walk is nerves and pride and an air of cockiness. She pulls away from the kiss and looks over her shoulder again. He tugs her hand and they continue on down the dark abandoned hall. 

“It’s just down here. I think I remember it being to the left…past a painting of a sunset.” He said quietly.

“I’m nervous Ced, what if we get caught?” the girl asks, her face a mixture of panic and adrenaline.

He pulls her in again and takes her face in his hands, “Cho, I’m the Hogwarts champion, we won’t get in trouble.” He says with a mocked air of cockiness and gives her a wink and he laughs, kissing her again.

She pulls away and the smile from the kiss melts back to her more worried version, “You’re not Harry Potter, Cedric, he’s the only untouchable one around here, the chosen one.” She says.

“Thank Merlin for that. That poor bloke won’t make it past 17 at this rate.” He says, and she punches at his shoulder.

“Low blow Ced. He’s not bad.”

“No, he’s not bad. But he is my competition, so you have to root against him for one more night.”

This time she leans in, and presses him to the dusty corridor wall, “I will root for you forever Ced. You are my forever champion.”

The kiss lingers, and his hands trace down her back and up again as she presses her body into his.

He whispers in her ear, “You look good in yellow Chang.”

She giggles and breaks the kiss, grabbing his hand and pulling his body from off the wall. “Don’t get used to it, after tonight I burn this sweater,” she jokes, “Let’s get going we don’t have all day, wouldn’t want you to miss the main event.” She said, and he leads the way a little further.

“Here!” he says and turns the dusty handle on a battered wooden door. “I knew it was here!”

He leads the way into an old abandoned classroom and pulls a wand from his black and yellow cardigan sweater and swished it once, candles lite all around them.

He opens the satchel he had over his shoulder and pulls out a huge fluffy quilt that seemed to expand as the moments ticked by, becoming more of a thick cushion. 

“Cho, I wanted to bring you here….”

She cut him off, “Its obvious what you brought me here for Ced.” She giggles and walked over to him and put her lips on his.

He kisses her back but breaks the kiss to finish, “I brought you here because I have to confess something. And I wanted us to be alone. Since I became champion it’s made it impossible to have a moment alone with you or anyone. Hell, I can’t even be alone with myself.”

“I know Ced. I’m happy we are doing this. Before the final task. I think we both needed to clear our minds and just be together.”

“Cho…”

“Yeah Ced? You can tell me anything, you are safe with me.”

“I…tonight, about tonight, and the final task… I’m afraid.” He said, lowering his eyes from hers. “My father, he is so sure of me…And I am too, I’m good Cho. I’m really good with magic. But…”

“Its ok Ced. Its ok to be afraid. Its round three and the first two were insanely scary! I can’t imagine what this final task will look like. But I know if anyone can do it, its you. You _are_ the real Hogwarts Champion.”

“I don’t know Cho… I have a really bad feeling in my gut. Like somethings not right. The other day I saw Moody, and he was up to something. I don’t trust him Cho. I don’t even trust Dumbledore’s judgment lately. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.”

She took his hands in hers. And they both looked down at their fingers laced together tight. 

“Don’t do it Cedric.” She said, breaking the silence, “Don’t go! We can hide out here. We can jinx each other, with a sleeping jinx. Say someone hit us with it so you couldn’t compete….or say we were practicing for the task and things went wrong. Just don’t go.”  
“Cho, its binding. I have to.”

“Cedric if you don’t trust it don’t go. I’ve never met anyone with your intuition. You are the smartest wizard I know. If you think something is wrong don’t go.”

“Cho, you know I have to. For Hogwarts. For Hufflepuff.”

He lowered his head again.

“What a Hufflepuff thing to say.” She smiles and jabs his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. If he was going to do the task, then she would make sure to send him out there with his head in a different place.

“Cho?” he asks.

“Yeah, Ced?”

“I want to, you know…I want my first time to be with you.”

“I know. Me too.” She whispers.

“Cho?” he asks again, this time looking into her eyes, her smile now gone and replaced with nerves and something new… something he hadn’t seen in them before.

“Yes, Ced?”

“Lift up your arms.” He said softly and she did, her yellow and black stripped sweater lifting to reveal her pale lower belly, so soft, like porcelain. 

His hands traced the smooth skin and found their way under the soft knit material and pushed it up. UP and over her head, showing more pale skin and a freckle on her left rib right under the thin black lace of the bra she was wearing.

Her arms came down to cover her stomach, and her cheeks flushed at being so exposed.

“You ok?” he asked, “You cold?”

“No, I mean yes, I’m ok. I’m not cold…I’m just, nervous.”

“Don’t be Cho, you are safe with me…You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, like this, standing here.” He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. Goosebumps covered her skin.

“Now you.” She said faintly, uncertain.

“Now me what? Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

“Now you, take your shirt off…I want too… I want to feel your skin on mine.”

His serious face lightened at her admission of want. In one fluid motion he pulled his tee shirt and Hufflepuff cardigan off and tossed it onto the quilt next to Cho’s. 

He walked into her, crashing his skin into hers. Just the contact, so raw and exposed made them both gasp for air.

“Why does this feel so good?” she asked, his hands tracing her back, he mouth kissing her neck and shoulders softly, nipping and sucking.

“I don’t know… but I want more.” He said, in a growl. Then he stopped kissing and stroking her skin and got his wits about him one last time, “Do you? Want more?”

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, her answer a yes in the way she lulled his mouth with her tongue, the way her hands found his and placed them on the top button of her black pleat skirt.

His fingers skillfully unbuttoned her skirt and slid the zipper down, her skirt falling to the floor. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or make her seem like she was on display, but he had to look, he couldn’t resist.

He took a shaky step back and took her in. Her lean curvy body. The black of her thin lace underwear so much darker against her pale flawless skin. Her knee-high socks covering the lower half of her legs, like the only thing left of her innocence. Her arms nervously at her sides, fidgeting with the seems of her underwear, as if not sure what she should do.

“Am I… is it…ok?” she asked, seeking approval.

He reached to her and pulled her into him by her hips, her body crashing into his and he kissed her hard. Their mouths desperate to say everything they needed to say in the form of lips and tongues and deep breaths and moans.

He turned her to the quilt and lowed her. As he took off his pants she scooted back to watch, half nervous to see, half anticipating.

He lowers his pants and now the only thing covering him was his black boxer briefs. His body hard, and lean, a thin trace of pale hair trailing into his boxers. His nakedness, his erection, made her body heat and throb.

“Ced, I’m the nervous one now.” She says with a giggle as if trying to mask just how nervous she really was.

“Cho, we don’t have to do this today. We have a lifetime to figure all this out. We have a lifetime to decide if we are ready for sex. I can wait. I will wait as long as you need. We have all the time in the world Cho. So, don’t be nervous. Let’s stop. Let’s wait on it a little longer. I can do the final task tonight, and we will both be a little more at ease when I am holding the goblet!” he says, finding his way next to her and pulling a layer of the quilt up to cover her body, to take away how exposed she was.

“No, I want to. I want to now. I’m just afraid it’s going to, you know, be painful…I guess…is that silly of me?”

“Nothing you could say is silly if its how you are feeling.” He says and pulls her body close to his, laying face to face, their eyes wild. “We can just lay here and talk and kiss and relax Cho, that sounds perfect.”

“Okay…you’re not mad?” she asks shyly.

“Are you kidding me? I’m a Hufflepuff, we are pushovers, and…and, you are almost naked, I am at my happiest moment in life right now.” He jokes, lightening the mood.

“Until later tonight when you beat the fairy, the meat head and the chosen one!” she laughs.

“I don’t know, this still might be better.” He says and puts his lips to hers. He kisses her tenderly and her body arches into his, their skin on fire for each other, their hearts racing.

They stay like this for what seems like hours, kissing and talking and touching exposed new flesh. Its all a thrill and intimate and a new brand of sexual. But in the back of their minds is the knowledge of a task, of danger, of fear and excitement and most of all a victory followed by a celebration kiss.

“Cedric. I want you to know, no matter the outcome, I am so proud of you. But can you promise me something…”

“Anything.”

“If you win, no, _when_ you win, promise me you won’t let the fame of it all go to your head, and leave me for some silver haired veela.”

“I promise… Now your turn.”

“Anything.” She says back.

“If I lose, which I won’t,” they both laugh, “but if by chance I do, promise me you wont replace me with Potter.”

“Done. He has nothing on you. Besides, a life with him seems dangerous and fated. A life with you… that seems like my kind of forever.”

“Cho, do you ever think we are too young to be this in…”

“…to be this in love.” She finishes.

“Yeah. Are we crazy?”

“Totally, we are crazy for eacht oher! But I knew you were crazy before we started dating, you would have to be to put your name in that goblet of fire.”

“And I knew I loved you before we dated. Any girl that can fly like that is the real deal.”

“Cedric, you are going to be fine. I promise.”

“I know, it was crazy for me to think those crazy thoughts. I will be fine…but with that being said, I have to go, I need to eat and mentally prepare before tonight.”

“What? You act like laying here half naked with me is distracting or something.” She joked.

He rolled on top of her and kissed her deep. “You have no idea.” He said, and kissed her some more, this time slowly, and sweet. “I really gotta go.”

“I know, look for me will ya? Ill be the Ravenclaw in Yellow blowing you kisses.”

“I can’t miss you, not even in a sea of yellow.” He said and kissed her one last time, “Look for me, I’ll be the one hoisting the cup above my head at the end.”

“I wouldn’t be able to miss you, even if you came out this task last.”

\--

Hours Later

In the lower stands of the stadium Cho Chang is dressed in all yellow and black, nervously holding hands with Cedric’s father, waiting for the champions to emerge from the tent and take there mark. 

In her free hand is a huge heart sign, half yellow, half blue, pieced together like a puzzle and in gold letters it says, GO CED. 

The crowd grows loud before she notices the champions all heading towards the giant overgrown hedge that has taken the shape of a maze. 

Cedric’s eyes skims over the crowd and he spots her right away. He nods at his father first, then lets his eyes linger on Cho before he winks and shoots her his best smile over his nerves.

She blows him an invisible kiss and he catches it in his hand and places it to his heart.

He steps to the line of the maze.

Looks one last time over his shoulder at the girl he loves.

The sound of canon blast.

And then he’s gone.

Forever.


End file.
